1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an entire system by which interior partition walls can be connected to a suspended ceiling tile assembly. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved ceiling tile assembly provided with means for connecting a vertical partition wall assembly thereto without requiring removal of any of the components of the ceiling tile assembly. This invention is further directed to an improved vertical partition support assembly providing for ready connection of a vertical partition wall. Still furthermore this invention is directed to improved partition walls which can readily be snapped into or otherwise engaged with a vertical partition support. Also provided by the invention are means for vertically supporting interior partition walls of the removable type and molding means for overlying any gaps existing at a structural floor or at the junction of a vertical partition and a ceiling tile assembly. Of particular interest is a novel clip member for joining a vertical support member to a ceiling tile assembly.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Suspended ceiling tiles of the type employed in commercial construction are known. Generally speaking, these assemblies comprise main runners interconnected by cross members. These ceiling tiles are suspended from the structural ceiling to provide an area between the structural ceiling and the suspended ceiling for the passage of air conditioning ducts and plumbing and electrical fixtures. It is desirable, however, that the suspended ceiling tile be constructed so that maximum access can be had to the physical components of the structure disposed in the zone between the suspended ceiling tile and the structural ceiling. It is also desirable, however, to provide means for the support of partition walls.
The suspended ceiling tile structures and the partition walls are not always compatible. Difficulties have heretofore been encountered in the construction of commercial buildings such as those found in major cities owing to the fact that means had to be provided for securing the partitions to the building structure. Difficulties have been encountered resulting in a lack of total acceptance of removable partition walls.
It is also known that even in those buildings having removable partition walls difficulties are encountered in the removal of the walls and the reassembly of the partition walls elsewhere in the buildings. For instance, it is known that the ceiling tile assembly itself must be broken down somewhat to remove the supports for the vertical partitions. It is also known that this entire grid assembly must be disturbed at least to some extent in the assembly of a partition wall. It has, therefore, become desirable to provide a new system whereby partition walls can be interconnected with suspended ceiling tile assemblies such that when the partitions are connected to the ceiling tile the ceiling tiles need not be moved. It is also desirable to provide such a system wherein a partition wall can be disassembled from such a system without requiring removal of the ceiling tiles or without in any way interfering with an established suspended ceiling tile assembly. These and other objects will become apparent from the following description and claims.